Green Arrow Vol 3 13
, Onomatopoeia claims his second victim, a hero named Buckeye. He hears about Green Arrow on a television broadcast and decides to make him his next victim. Some time later, Ollie returns to Star City, and Connor and he hit the streets trailing bad guys. They stop a group of rapists in a public parking garage, but one of them manages to run away. Ollie sends Connor to go get him. But as Connor races outside, he finds that Onomatopoeia has decapitated the fleeing rapist. Connor tries to stop the strange villain, but Onomatopoeia shoots him in the head. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Meg Locations: * ** ** * ** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * No issue of Green Arrow was published for the month of April, 2002. * The restaurant that Ollie and Dinah dined at in issue #12 is referenced as the Cheese Haus in this issue. * Connor makes reference to someone named Eddie in this issue. This would be Eddie Fyres, a former government agent who made frequent appearances in Green Arrow (Volume 2). * After a decidedly lewd comment, Ollie calls Mia "Howard Stern". Howard Stern is a famous talk-radio disk jockey that had formerly been in the employ of Clear Channel Communications, broadcast out of New York City. * Green Arrow and Hawkman team up again in the "Slings and Arrows" storyline in ''Hawkman (Volume 5)'' #5-6. | Trivia = * The subtitle to this issue, "The Sound of Violence", is a pun on the 1966 Simon and Garfunkel song and album, "The Sounds of Silence". * The talk-show, Regent and Shelly is intended as a pastiche of the real-world television program, Live with Regis and Kelly. * At one point, Ollie asks Connor about his sexuality – something that has been a matter of question for some time. Connor confirms that he is indeed heterosexual in ''Green Arrow (Volume 3)'' #15. This sequence was likely written in response to internet rumors that had been circulating for some time suggesting that Connor was gay. * Reference is made to a "new movie" starring actor Ben Affleck in this issue. Ben Affleck is a friend of writer Kevin Smith, and has appeared in many of Smith's films. The new movie referenced in this issue may be Changing Lanes, which was released in the United States in April of 2002. * This issue is the first reference of Team Arrow. Team Arrow is the informal name often attributed to Ollie, Connor, Roy and later Mia Dearden. | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Green Arrow image gallery * Green Arrow quotes page | Links = * Green Arrow article at Wikipedia * Green Arrow article at Don Markstein's Toonopeida * Green Arrow: Marvelous, Fantastic Tales in the WNU (Wold Newton Universe) * Green Arrow biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * The Unofficial Green Arrow Compendium }}